


Young Eyes, Glowing Red

by Ember



Series: A World Reversed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon, Human!Derek, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mainly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You wound me. It just so happens that Allison went into heat, which prompted Lydia to go into heat, which prompted me to react to two females being in heat. Thus, I have the need to fuck, and since they are currently with their respective human boytoys, I thought I would give mine a house call.” This is when Stiles paused, in that overly dramatic way that always came before he cracked out a joke. “You could say I’m... hungry like the wolf.” His eyes turned red.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Derek resisted the urge to scoff. Barely. “How long did it take you to think that one up?”</i></p><p> </p><p>Aka the one where Stiles is the alpha and Derek is a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Eyes, Glowing Red

**Author's Note:**

> This may belong to a larger series with alpha!Stiles and human!Derek, especially because I like the world I build here. Really this was just meant to get porn out of my system, as well as a nice 'what if' scenario. Aka, what if all the main human characters were wolves? And vice versa. If you have any questions feel free to ask, I purposefully made this ambiguous so that I could add information in later installments.

It didn’t matter much that Derek had a second floor apartment. If anything, Stiles probably saw that as a challenge, and what did the teenager always say? _Challenge accepted,_ whatever that meant, because Derek seemed to be constantly turning around to find Stiles in his bedroom, leaning against a wall, trying to look cool before breaking out in laughter. So that’s why waking up to Stiles sitting on his bed, looking down at him with a shit eating grin, wasn’t really a surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Derek grunted, closing his eyes again. He didn’t have time for this shit, he had work in the morning.

“And a big hello to you, too, Sleeping Beauty,” Stiles chirped, cheeky as ever, leaning down to press a quick kiss against Derek’s mouth.

Derek opened his eyes and glared. He didn’t care if he looked like that weird Internet cat Stiles kept showing him, he was pissed. “I told you to stop doing that.”

“Stopping would really put a damper on my plans for this evening, given that I’ve just gone into heat.”

Derek scoffed. “Male wolves don’t go in heat. Don’t think I haven’t done my research.”

The werewolf pouted, and Derek did not find that shit adorable. At all. Or at least he shouldn’t. Stiles was capable of murder, why the hell did he find it necessary to pout?

“You wound me. It just so happens that Allison went into heat, which prompted Lydia to go into heat, which prompted me to react to two females being in heat. Thus, I have the need to fuck, and since they are currently with their respective human boytoys, I thought I would give mine a house call.” This is when Stiles paused, in that overly dramatic way that always came before he cracked out a joke. “You could say I’m... hungry like the wolf.” His eyes turned red.

Derek resisted the urge to scoff. Barely. “How long did it take you to think that one up?”

“I was playing rock band with Scott earlier, and you know that line was a masterpiece of humor!”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you’re going to get up, go home, and let me get some damn sleep for once.” Dealing with supernatural bullshit on a daily basis did not lead to a healthy sleeping schedule.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like your uncle is going to shoot you for screwing around with me,” Stiles reasoned.

“Just because I’m related to the sheriff does not mean I’m any less likely to be arrested for this.” That may not be true, but Derek wasn’t about to question his uncle’s morals. Again.

“It’s nothing we haven’t done before!” Stiles flung his arms into the sentence, his cool and calm alpha facade slowly peeling away.

Derek had a feeling he was going to bring that up. “And those times were also a mistake.”

“I mean, I nearly get killed on a freakin' daily basis, yet I’m not allowed to sex you up because of a little issue like age?”

“Moot point. I’d never let you die.” It was annoying that Stiles would even bring up the subject. It was a thought that Derek didn’t like to dwell on.

The young alpha snorted. “Yeah, and what’s a weak human like you going to do? Protect me with all those muscles you work so hard to grow?”

“Grow up, Stiles.” Derek tried to make his voice as clipped and to the point as possible. No need to give the boy room to wiggle, as he was likely to do.

At that, Stiles paused from his flailing, seeming to reflect as his eyes shifted back to brown. “You know, I think I will. Starting with learning that I shouldn’t bark up the wrong tree.” He grinned at bark, but no way Derek was going to give him the satisfaction of smiling at the joke. Seeming unruffled by Derek’s lack of reply as always, Stiles went on to say, “It’s wrong for me to put you in the uncomfortable position of being my heat mate.”

Derek gave him a suspicious look. That sounded too reasonable

“Yeah, I’m repenting.” Stiles waved a hand. “You’re obviously uncomfortable with this. I shouldn’t have made you make this decision.”

“I’m glad you see it that way...”

“Yup.” Stiles shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. “So I’ll go ask someone else to be my heat mate.” He went to stand up.

Derek grabbed the boy’s arm, though it was more of a gesture than an actual restraint. “Wait.”

Stiles looked at him with lidded eyes, saying nonchalantly, “Do you have a problem with that? I can even make sure he’s my age, if you’re worried about it being illegal.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t.”

“It’s fine, you can still wait until I’m 18, but, the way I see it, there’s no way you can force me to wait _with_ you.”

“You’re bluffing.” But Derek wasn’t sure, not entirely. He knew that Stiles was loyal to the end, but was there a need for loyalty in a relationship that Derek denied?

Stiles lifted his chin with a smirk. “Think so? I’m pretty calm right now, despite saying I’m in heat. You don’t even know if I’m telling the truth. But that’s because I’m acting on my desires, unlike you. My wolf wants you, and so do I. My wolf was going to have you, so I let it happen. I’m not fighting it or running away, because I know that I would just come running back in the end. But, if I find someone attractive enough, maybe someone who reminds me of you, I’m sure I can control it. I am the Alpha, after all.”

Derek refused to reply to that.

“Oh, you’re upset aren’t you?” Stiles cooed. “Bet you wish you had my power to see if I was lying. Would make everything a lot easier, wouldn’t it? You never were one to see through a lie, especially mine.”

“Get in bed,” Derek commanded, pulling Stiles’ towards himself.

The werewolf refused to budge. “Are you sure? Your uncle could pop into your apartment any minute. Though with that dude, I’m never quite sure if he’ll shoot or join in-”

“Get in this bed or I’m changing my mind.”

“Okay, okay, jeez. Pushy much? Scootch over.”

It didn’t really matter if Derek moved over or not, because Stiles was all at once on top of the man, starting the evening off with a long kiss with lots of tongue. Derek wasn’t sure if it was a werewolf habit or not, but Stiles seemed obsessed with licking. Perhaps not as much as Derek was, though. It shouldn’t give him so much pleasure to swipe his tongue against the pale neck above him, or to revel in every one of Stiles’ shivers as Derek ran his hands under the boy’s hoodie and over his ribs. Derek was human and had chosen to remain in the human world, therefore he should obey human laws.

Stiles didn’t seem to give a damn about such things, though Derek had a feeling it wasn’t because of his supernatural lot in life. The werewolf had seduced Derek in the past, even before he had slit his own father’s throat and turned alpha, when his eyes had glowed a softer yellow as lust overtook him. Instead of the red now, brighter than blood, beautiful in their unholy aura.

The hoodie came off quickly, and the minx of a boy wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Derek had a feeling the same applied to Stiles’ sweatpants, and sure enough he had seen fit to go commando. Derek was quickly departed from his boxer-briefs.

Stiles rubbed his hands against Derek’s taut stomach, the muscle twitching beneath his palms. He sat on the man’s lap, his knees supporting him on either side of Derek’s hips. “Yeah, like this.” Stiles leaned down and bit Derek’s ear before whispering, “Fuck me like this.”

Derek was only too happy to comply. Sitting up, he rubbed his now hard cock in the cleft of Stiles’ ass, moving up to grab hold of the boy’s hips. Derek leaned forward to bite Stiles’ nipple, reveling in the moan the action produced. He licked the hurt as his fingers traveled to Stiles’ backside, pressing a teasing finger in. The inside was slick to the touch, causing him to pause in surprise.

Stiles’ shivered at the intrusion and leaned forward, his words ghosting on Derek’s lips. “I came prepped and ready. Don’t have time for foreplay, I can already feel the heat sinking in.” His kiss came fast and needy, hotter than before. His white skin was blossoming rosy hues, striking against the moonlight shining from the windows. It was warm beneath Derek’s hands.

Derek swallowed heavily and bit his young lover’s neck. Stiles had never been one for shy glances and bashful sentences. Nothing turned Derek on like the confidence that Stiles exuded, the feral way his eyes settled heavily on Derek's mere mortal form. So weak in comparison, so breakable. Sometimes it seemed Stiles wanted to break him.

Stiles suddenly lifted his hips and sank onto Derek’s cock, causing the man to bite back a moan as he threw his head back in pleasure. The feeling of slick heat, tight around him, pushing down inch by inch. Stiles’ hands dug into Derek’s shoulders, claws now formed which created pinpricks of pain, warm blood dripping down the his back.

No sooner did Derek bottom out, his cock now deeply rooted into Stiles’ ass, did the boy lifted his hips up and sink back down again. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled the man close for another kiss as he began to rock up and down. Derek grabbed thin hips and lifted his knees, grounding himself as he thrust upwards. Stiles whined, but Derek knew it wasn’t too much. His lover could take more, would take more before the night was through.

“Harder,” Stiles moaned, pressing down with every one of Derek’s upward thrusts. “Fuck me harder, I want to feel it.”

“Feel what?” Derek panted, the heat already too much, the boy already too much. He couldn’t stop licking Stiles’ neck, chest, biting onto shoulders and wincing as the favor was returned with sharp claws into his back.

Stiles licked his lips and shoved Derek down, forcing him to lie flat on his back. “Everything.”

Derek right hand clenched the sheets as Stiles pace went from quick to frenzied, a selfish abandonment of any give and all take, take, take. Derek kept his left hand on Stiles’ hip, refusing to let go, forming a bruise that would heal before it ever took shape. A pity, because Derek would love to mark Stiles as his own.

Stiles’ moans filled the air with the potency of a haze, and the proof of his excitement sent tendrils of warmth down Derek’s spine. Stiles’ long fingers danced along the man’s stomach, claws lightly trailing against the skin, only to be drawn back and grab at the mattress behind him, sheets ripping beneath the razor edge of nail. He closed his eyes as shudders ran along his length, rippling along his frame.

Derek clenched his teeth and went to milk Stiles’ pink cock, drips of precum already dribbling down the side. His hand rubbed wetly as Stiles began to growl, long, anxious sounds that were filled with molten need. Stiles was beyond speaking, beyond demanding release. He simply allowed his fanged mouth to fall open, his eyes closing shutting tight as his orgasm took him.

Derek fucked him through it, waiting till the last spurt was painted on his stomach before allowing his own release, caving into the heat and tightness. He loved this, loved cumming into the alpha in a way that he knew the others would smell, the others would know. Knowing that Stiles was his, just as much as he was Stiles.

When Stiles flopped down onto him, spent and exhausted and beginning to shift back to a humanized appearance, Derek cradled his lover without complaint. So young and foolish. Why was he in love with this nearly broken teenager?

“I thought you were in heat,” Derek muttered after a minute or so of sweaty cuddling.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll make you eat those words. Maybe literally.” Stiles looked sleepy though as rubbed his nose against Derek’s neck. “I hope you’ll be able to keep up, being human and all.”

“Well I’ll have to do my best, won’t I?” Derek could already feel the stirrings of another erection though. It wouldn’t be enough, not if the books he had read were accurate. Soon he would have to use other methods to please Stiles, string him dry as the night passed. Tongue and touch and the occasional fuck. He was definitely going to have to call out of work tomorrow.

Stiles was oddly silent for a bit, before quietly saying, “You could always accept the bite.”

Suddenly the conversation was no longer on sexual prowess. Suddenly there was that heavy question that hung like lead in Derek’s throat. Why now? Why ask now? He petted Stiles’ sweat laced hair. “I already made my choice with your father, Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles conceded, sounding like he was trying hard not to sound miserable. “But I need you, Derek. You would be so strong in my pack.” He looked up, and his eyes were now a caramel brown, soft and young, and so full of fear. Too young to take on the responsibilities of an alpha, too young to do anything but beg. “I need you.”

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles’ cupid’s bow mouth softly. “You always have me. I’ll always be here.”

Stiles looked away, glancing to the side. He didn’t look bashful, but sad and resigned. A heavy weight entered his eyes. “I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have an account [here](http://ember-to-ash.tumblr.com/) solely for that. This won't be used for anything but my fanfictions if you're worried about spam! ^^ I also write prompts and answer questions occasionally.


End file.
